Afraid
by Matzuri Bielefeld
Summary: Sinopse: é possível transformar dor em amor? --- Repostando aqui, aviso importante logo no começo
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: To repostando aqui no , mas eu quero deixar bem claro, que se ****plagiarem**** a fic novamente, eu **_**nunca**_** mais escrevo na vida (Y)**

**--**

**Título: **Afraid  
**Autora: **P-chan \o\

**Beta: **Eu e o Word ! Mas como o Word é uma porcaria, Arigato Domi-sempai xDv  
**Disclaimer: **Eles não me pertencem, but, seus plushies sim xDv  
**Gênero: **Angst/Romance  
**Classificação: **+18  
**Alertas: **Ahn...Palavrões o-õ? Violência? Muita angustia... Ah, sim. Essa fic era pra ser a one-shot do concurso AxU. Mas como eu não acabei a tempo, segui a sugestão dos meus amigos em transforma-la em uma fic de cap.s. Acho que só Oo

**Dedicatórias: **O Fê 8D que incentivou e que deu opiniões importantes. E ele também revisa pra ver se não fico confuso ù.ú/.

Susu, Na, brigada flor. Ela também me incentivou a continuar e eu a amo por isso.  
**Sinopse: **_é possível transformar dor em amor?_

**URUHA POV'S**

Dor... Não. Não era dor. Eu não sentia mais dor. Já tinha me acostumado a isso. Todos os dias eram a mesma coisa. Como uma rotina, da qual ele não se cansava.

Me restou apenas um buraco...posso me sentir triste, mas não tenho lágrimas. Não tenho mais sorrisos. É como se tivessem arrancado meu coração, e agora no lugar dele, era apenas um vazio. E isso, não me incomodava.

Pegou sua carteira e sua chave, deixando um pouco de dinheiro na mesa. Saiu. Apenas eu fiquei na sala - e alguns gritos ainda ecoando em minha mente -

E eu sabia que aquele era para a condução ate a escola. Eu _sabia _disso. Não tinha mais como escapar daquela vez.

Mesmo quando as férias acabaram, eu não voltei aos estudos. Fiquei 2 meses internado. Agora, era a hora de enfrentar tudo aquilo.

Me levantei indo ao banheiro, me arrumar. Vocês devem se perguntar, como eu aceito isso tão fácil. Porque eu não ligo para a policia? Porque eu não peço ajuda? Porque, mesmo com tudo. Mesmo que ele faça qualquer coisa. Eu não posso odia-lo.

Não ao meu pai...

-/-

Já à frente do portão, suspirei. Não, eu não tinha problemas com a escola. Eu era um bom aluno e os professores gostavam de mim - talvez por eu ser quieto-. O problema era que eu estava sozinho. Em uma escola tão grande, cheia de alunos, eu não tinha _nenhum _amigo...

Alguns implicavam comigo, fazendo brincadeiras idiotas, eu apenas ignorava. Uma vez um garoto veio me perguntar.

"Você não se incomoda de ser taxado como estranho?" Mas ele foi embora antes da resposta. Eu era estranho? Apenas por não ter amigos, por ser quieto, eu era estranho?

Essa era minha vida? Com todos contra mim? E pensar, que não era assim a 2 anos atrás...

-/-

- Hei! Vocês viram que aquele garoto, voltou pra escola?

- Que garoto?

- Aquele... Takashima!

-Ahhh! O Koyou. O loiro que se isola?

-É! O estranho.

-Vamos nos divertir um pouco com ele?

- Hehehe boa idéia.

-/-

Estava sentado no canto mais isolado do refeitório. Não ligava para alguns olhares que caiam em mim. Continuei minha leitura calmamente. Mas tinha alguns olhares que não eram curiosos. E estava começando a me incomodar. Certo, na verdade tinha _muitos _olhares sobre mim.

Levantei o olhar, olhando discretamente a minha volta.

Em uma mesa, tinha três garotos, que toda hora me olhavam. Já mais a frente, tinha um grupo de garotos –seis, sete deles- me encarando. Feh, idiotas.

Levantei, pegando minha bandeja para devolvê-la a cantina. Logo tomei rumo para a biblioteca.

Aquele livro era muito chato.

Do trio, apenas me seguiram com o olhar, em compensação, o outro grupo estava logo atrás de mim...

-/-

-Vocês viram? Aquele grupo seguiu o Takashima.

- Verdade... Hã? Aonde vai, Aoi?

- Aquele grupo nunca faz algo que se preste. Eu vou atrás

- Oras, vamos juntos então.

-/-

Passei pela biblioteca, andei um pouco lá, e eles continuavam a me seguir. Comecei a subir as escadas, pensando em despistá-los, mas eles foram mais rápidos. De frente as escadas, bem em frente -para meu azar- havia um banheiro masculino, e logo eles me empurraram para dentro dele.

"Olá Takashima" Me 'cumprimentou' com um sorriso malicioso. Apenas fiquei quieto, encarando-o.

"Oe, você é surdo ou o que? Ele falou com você!"

" O que querem?" Foi a única coisa que respondi.

Eles riram que nem idiotas, enquanto trocavam olhares entre si.

"Você ainda pergunta Takashima?"

"Achávamos que estava bem óbvio isso, uma vez que _todos _querem".

"Eu não sou um bastardo, para entender o que vocês querem e o que pensam. ¹ " Cruzei os braços, olhando os com indiferença.

Mas esta pose não durou muito, já que um deles me empurrou contra a parede. Senti minhas costas voltar a latejar.

"Escute! Não é porque você não colabora e fica se fazendo de difícil, que a gente vai desistir."

"Hunf, façam o que quiser. " Falei, num tom morto, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do meu corpo, como se tivesse me entregado.

Em dois anos, você acaba se acostumando em ser apenas um objeto de uso e prazer. Uso e desejo dos outros. Antes, eu ainda podia jurar que tivesse alguém que me amava. Eu ainda tinha, naquela época, alguma esperança de que aquilo fosse uma mentira. Antes eu conseguia me sentir magoado. Conseguia chorar, por vários motivos. Agora? Agora não me resta nada. _absolutamente nada. _E é nessas horas que eu permito um pensamento negativo tomar conta de mim.

_Porque eu não morri no lugar dela?_

Escutei a porta sendo aberta com violência, e alguns gritos. Alguma briga, eu suponho. Abri os olhos lentamente, sentindo o corte sobre um deles arder. E sempre acabava da mesma forma. Apenas machucados...

Vi o trio que me observava antes, expulsar aqueles... Idiotas. Eu fui salvo. Talvez nem tão cedo. Nem tão tarde. Tentei me levantar, apenas conseguindo me sentar, encostado a parede. Suspirei, os olhos pesando. Estava cansado. Fui relaxando aos poucos, o corpo mole, as vozes ficando distantes. Logo me deixei ser levado por Morpheu².

_Estava cansado. Cansado desta vida._

-/-

- Muito obrigado por trazerem ele.

-Não é nada Mizumi-sensei.

-Ele está bem?

-Ele tem poucos ferimentos, nenhum grave. Está apenas descansando agora.

-Que alívio.

-É melhor vocês voltarem, o sinal já tocou.

-Hai! Arigatou sensei!

-Algum problema Shiroyama-san?

-Er... Eu... Posso ficar?

-Você não vai assistir à aula?

-Ahn... Bem...

- Tudo bem. Sei que esta preocupado. Fique à vontade.

-Arigatou...

-/-

Uma luz batia em meu rosto, me incomodando. Coloquei o braço sobre os olhos, suspirando. O que tinha acontecido mesmo?

"Ah que bom que você acordou!" Alguém falou comigo. Abri os olhos lentamente, piscando algumas vezes para me acostumar com a luz.

"Ahn... Como você está se sentindo?"

"Um pouco... Zonzo".

"Quer alguma coisa? Água? Remédio?"

"Não! Obrigado" falei me sentando na cama, as costas apoiada à cabeceira. Esfreguei os olhos, finalmente vendo minha companhia. O moreno do trio que me ajudou.

"Ah! Deixa eu me apresentar. Shiroyama Yuu" Fez uma breve reverência.

"Takashima Koyu" Respondi, apenas com uma reverência com a cabeça.

"Er..."

"Obrigado" Ele me olhou confuso, e eu apenas desviei o olhar.

"Ahhh! Aquilo" Suspirou "Não foi nada"

"Como nos achou?" não queria parecer curioso, mas não deu pra segurar.

"Estamos acostumado com aquele grupo. Aquele banheiro é sempre o esconderijo deles".

"Ah sim!"

"A gente tentou chegar mais cedo, mas não achamos vocês. Como conseguiu atrasá-los?"

"Eu fui à biblioteca antes. Achei que eles iam desistir...".

"Eles não desistem..." Ele sentou na beira da cama. "E nem desistiram agora. Eles vão continuar a te seguir".

Então eles iam brincar de gato e rato comigo até me conseguir? ...Que... Patético.

"E como você não anda com ninguém, fica mais fácil pra eles."

"Sim! Eu ando sozinho" ele me olhou, pronto para falar algo "mas não é porque quero.".

E entramos em silêncio. Não era algo que me incomodava, mas ele parecia bem incomodado mordendo o lábio inferior daquele jeito.

"Takashima" Ele me chamou quebrando aquele mar de silêncio...

"Hun?"... No qual eu tinha me perdido.

"Você quer começar a andar com a gente?"

**¹- Cara, eu AMEI escrever esta frase do Uruha -gritou no meio da aula-**

**²- Ta certo XD?**

**N/A²: Yey, minha primeira fic AxU espero que gostem, porque eu particulamente estou amando escrever esta fic. Próximo capitulo, sendo digitado já. Como minha net ta instavel, eu não sei quanto tempo vo demora pra postar, Mas espero que não desistam da fic i-i/ Amo vocês.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: To repostando aqui no , mas eu quero deixar bem claro, que se ****plagiarem**** a fic novamente, eu **_**nunca**_** mais escrevo na vida (Y)**

**--**

**Título: **Afraid  
**Autora: **P-chan \o\

**Beta: **Eu e o Word ! Mas como o Word é uma porcaria, Arigato Domi-sempai xDv  
**Disclaimer:** Eles não, mas os bonecos de pelúcia tamanho família, sim!

**Gênero: **Angst/Romance  
**Classificação: **+18  
**Alertas: **Ahn...Palavrões o-õ? Violência? Muita angustia... Ah, sim. Essa fic era pra ser a one-shot do concurso AxU. Mas como eu não acabei a tempo, segui a sugestão dos meus amigos em transforma-la em uma fic de cap.s. Acho que só Oo

**Dedicatórias: **O Fê 8D que incentivou e que deu opiniões importantes. E ele também revisa pra ver se não fico confuso ù.ú/.

Susu, Na, brigada flor. Ela também me incentivou a continuar e eu a amo por isso

Domi, porque ela reclamava que não tinha fics novas xD

**Sinopse: **_é possível transformar dor em amor?_

**AOI POV'S**

Já tinha se passado duas semanas desde o _pequeno acidente._ E bem, agora tínhamos alguém novo no grupo. Mesmo que fosse quieto... Muito quieto... Extremamente quieto. Isso estava começando a irritar já. O baixinho já cansou de tentar alguma conversa, e está resmungando de alguma coisa. Eu estou tediosamente, cutucando a comida em meu prato. Kai **falava **alto, feliz, e sem parar. Faltava ele sair saltitando. E o loiro ao meu lado, comendo educadamente sem mudar a expressão.

_Infernos._

"E então..."

"Kai! Porque você não vai direto ao ponto?"

"Eh?" Olhamos confusos para Ruki, que parecia mal-humorado.

"Ele te convidou pra sair?" E bingo, a ficha caiu. Olhei pro ruivo, que estava mais vermelho que seu próprio cabelo, pelo menos isso chamou a atenção do loiro.

"Há! Eu sabia. Você estava feliz demais." O baixinho falou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Ruki!!" Foi a única coisa que o ruivo falou, antes de começarmos a rir...Quer dizer, menos Takashima.

Kai cruzou os braços, emburrado. Eu juro que se ele não tivesse saindo com outra pessoa, eu morderia o bico que ele fez.

"Tudo bem Kai, não fique assim".

"Hunf! Você tem sorte que não quero brigar Ruki".

"Você ia fazer o que?" Perguntou Ruki, rindo ironicamente. Revirei os olhos.

"Eu tenho uma resposta prontinha pra você"

"Pode falar Kai! Não tenho medo de você."

Meu deus ia começar.

"Pelo menos eu não estou encalhado"

"Estou por opção"

"Esta por gostar de alguém que nem te da bola"

"Qual o problema?" Os dois já estavam em pé, se encarando. Ruki apoiado na mesa com as duas mãos e Kai o olhando de cima.

"Oe, oe! Vocês dois, querem parar e se acalmarem?!" Como eu odiava isso.

"Ele que começou"

"_Ele que começou_" Ruki imitou com uma voz fina.

"Ruki!!"

"Chatos" Revirei os olhos. Como ele era infantil. E como aquele povo era enxerido.

"Vamos sair daqui"

"Por quê?"

"Seu chilique de garota atraiu todo refeitório pra gente"

Ops. Falei demais. Ruki estava com a expressão completamente fechada.

"Hei Ruki. Não leva a mal...".

"Esquece Aoi." Ele levantou se afastando da gente. Suspirei. Outra briga com Ruki não. Já foi tão difícil se resolver da última.

"E agora Aoi?"

"Eu não sei Kai. Como eu odeio ser impulsivo".

"Não fique assim"

"Querem que eu fale com ele?"

Olhei surpreso para o loiro do meu lado. **Ele falou.**

"Você pode falar com ele?" Kai perguntou também surpreso.

"Claro!"

"Ahhh! Muito obrigado! Ruki é meio teimoso sabe."

"Sem problemas" Eu fiquei com cara de idiota, olhando ele. Uma vontade estúpida de comentar: _Bela voz, deveria falar mais vezes_.

Ele levantou após Kai indicar onde Ruki estaria.

"Até que ele é simpático" Me olhou, sorrindo.

"Só é quieto... Demais".

"Precisamos de um apelido pra ele"

"Estou pensando em um. Quando ele voltar, a gente decide".

"Você acha que ele consegue acalmar o Ruki?"

"Tomara Kai, tomara."

-/-

Não demorou muito, e eles logo voltaram. Eu me surpreenderia com isso, mas me surpreendeu mais ainda os dois estarem conversando tranquilamente. **Que diabos...?**

"Ru-chan?"

"Desculpa Kai..."

"Ahhh! Que bom" Kai abraçou o Ruki. Ótimo. Estava resolvido.

"Obrigado Uruha"

"Uruha...?"

"Seu novo apelido" Sorri.

"Foi o melhor que achamos pra você"

"Ah! Obrigado... Eu acho" Céus!! Ele tinha ficado sem jeito. Como ele é fofo. E eu nem sequer poderia mordê-lo.

Ou poderia...

"Legal. Eu estava querendo um apelido pra ele mesmo".

"Ruki..."

"Hun?" Olhou pra Kai, como se perguntasse se tinha falado algo de errado.

"Dá uma olhada ali"

E todos olhamos para onde Kai apontava com a cabeça discretamente. Um grupo, e neste grupo, um loiro...

**-/-**

"Eu não acredito!!" Ruki estava vermelho. Eu só não sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva.

"Acalmasse Ru-chan" E Kai tentava acalma-lo.

"Como ele pode fazer isso?!" Certo, ele estava com raiva.

"Ruki, ele nem sabe do seu amor platônico" Talvez eu tenha sido frio ao falar isso, mas era verdade.

Ele suspirou, voltando a sua cor normal em alguns segundos. A expressão magoada.

"Eu não tenho culpa que ele é popular" Murmurou.

"Não fique assim Ru-chan. Já sei! Vamos pra minha casa tomar sorvete" Kai abriu seu sorriso radiante.

"Sorvete!!"

"Opa, eu to dentro" Apoiei os dois, rindo.

"E você Uruha?"

"Ah! Eu não sei se dá...".

"Ahhh! Por favor, por favor!" Kai fez uma daquelas expressões irresistíveis. Sabe aquelas de cachorro abandonado que você acaba derretendo e aceitando? O loiro até ficou hesitante, mas **não **tem como resistir.

"Ah... Mas... Ahh tudo bem".

"Ehhhh!"

"Então sorvete, nos aguarde!" Ruki exclamou. Eu sorri, satisfeito com a cena. E para a minha felicidade, Uruha também sorriu.

--

**N/A: Sendo bem brega xDv, quero agradecer a todas que leram, a todos que comentaram porque eu amo todo mundo (L)**

**Weee -fogos de artifício- segundo capitulo de Afraid, espero que gostem. Acho que as personalidades tão meio... Distorcidas, hãn 8D" mas tudo bem. O próximo cap. já esta a caminho também -cara de tohru- né né não esqueçam de comentar e me fazer feliz -coração gay-**

**Qualquer dúvida, falem comigooo 8Dv eu prometo tirá-las sem dar spoiler ;3. Acho que só.**

**Obs: A partir deste capitulo, algumas cenas foram baseadas em fatos reais. (que aconteceram comigo) ****thanks****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: To repostando aqui no , mas eu quero deixar bem claro, que se ****plagiarem**** a fic novamente, eu **_**nunca**_** mais escrevo na vida (Y)**

**--**

**Título: **Afraid  
**Autora: **P-chan \o\

**Beta: **Eu e o Word ! Mas como o Word é uma porcaria, Arigato Domi-sempai xDv  
**Disclaimer:** Eles não, mas os bonecos de pelúcia tamanho família, sim!

**Gênero: **Angst/Romance  
**Classificação: **+18  
**Alertas: **Ahn...Palavrões o-õ? Violência? Muita angustia... Ah, sim. Essa fic era pra ser a one-shot do concurso AxU. Mas como eu não acabei a tempo, segui a sugestão dos meus amigos em transforma-la em uma fic de cap.s. Acho que só Oo

**Dedicatórias: **O Fê 8D que incentivou e que deu opiniões importantes. E ele também revisa pra ver se não fico confuso ù.ú/.

Susu, Na, brigada flor. Ela também me incentivou a continuar e eu a amo por isso

Domi, porque ela reclamava que não tinha fics novas xD

**Sinopse: **_é possível transformar dor em amor?_

**URUHA POV'S**

Porque eu não consigo me surpreender com o fato dele morar numa mansão?

"Bem, meus pais nem devem estar em casa, então sintam-se à vontade".

"Seus pais nunca estão em casa, Kai." Ruki comentou, tirando os sapatos e entrando.

Entrei na enorme mansão, e educado como sempre, murmurei um "shitsurei itashimasu ¹". Kai sorriu e os outros ignoraram.

Fomos direto pra cozinha.

"Vamos comer o que?"

"Preferia ir direto pro sorvete"

"Ruki..."

"Tem que comer antes" Eu tentei segurar a risada, mas Ruki me olhou, com um sorriso de canto, como se lesse minha mente.

"Sabe..." Esperou Aoi e Kai prestarem atenção nele pra continuar. "Vocês parecem meus **papais."** E eu comecei a rir. Aoi estava entre ficar bravo, ou sorrir por um motivo qualquer. Já Kai, ficou corado e muito irritado.

"Eu só me preocupo com você Ru-chan!" Ruki ia retrucar algo como um pedido de desculpas. "Mas faça o que quiser" Ele parecia realmente chateado, dando as costas pra gente e indo mexer no armário.

"Ok, hoje é dia de brigas".

"Hunf" Ruki cruzou os braços, se jogando em uma cadeira.

Ficamos apenas eu e o moreno...

"E então Uru?"

"Hun?" Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com o apelido.

"O que está achando de andar com a gente?"

"Hun... Bem legal".

"Só isso"?

"Quer algo a mais como resposta?"

"Eles pararam de te encher?" Isso parecia um interrogatório.

"Sim!"

"Ótimo" E parecendo satisfeito com a resposta, ele se virou, começando a conversar com Ruki.

E realmente, aquele grupo nem tinha me procurado mais. Desde que eu me juntei a eles e isso faz umas duas semanas².

Não sei por que, mas, mesmo não conhecendo eles direito -eu mal ficava na escola- eu me sentia à vontade. Eu me permitia ser contagiado por eles. Sorria mais, chegava até a rir naturalmente, mas ainda assim, isso não mudaria meu jeito de ser. As minhas barreiras...

Mas acho que... O que me fez, realmente, gostar de ficar com eles era o respeito. Nunca faziam perguntas demais, assim não afetando minhas barreiras. E sempre que eu aparecia com um machucado novo, Kai me convencia de deixá-lo cuidar de mim.

Apesar de ser um pouco _problemático _e infantil, Ruki sempre tentava me divertir. E Aoi... Bem... Posso até dizer que gosto dele, e que ele se preocupa comigo. E que ele cuida de mim, mas... Ele zoa demais, vive com aquele sorriso malicioso pra cima e pra baixo, fora sempre arranjar alguma briga. Inclusive ele e Ruki estavam gargalhando neste exato momento. Olhei para Kai, que preparava a comida um pouco bravo ainda. Que contraste lindo... Caminhei até o ruivo.

"Posso ajudar?"

"Hun? Ah! Não precisa não. 'Brigado Uruha" Sorri pra ele, olhando a volta. Os dois continuavam a rir que nem idiotas.

**-/-**

Já estávamos quase acabando de almoçar. Eu achava que apenas os Obentos de Kai eram bons, mas me enganei. A comida dele, em si, era **realmente **boa. Começamos a tirar a mesa para tomarmos o sorvete que Ruki tanto queria.

"Yey!! Sorvete"

"Tem vários sabores, mas acho que você prefere chocolate né?"

"Sim! Chocolate" Aoi começou a rir da empolgação do loiro.

"Eu quero vários sabores"

"Que mistureba, Aoi" Riu o ruivo e o moreno apenas sorriu.

"E você Uruha?"

"Bem..." Mas meu celular começou a tocar, e logo eu pedi desculpas e fui atender.

**-/-**

"Pena que você não pode ficar mais Uru" Kai me olhava um pouco chateado.

"Sim, sim! É uma pena mesmo" Respondi com um sorriso leve, sendo retribuído.

"Marcamos outro dia?"

"Que pergunta Kai. Lógico que sim, né Uru?" Eu ri, assentindo pro Ruki.

"Ótimo! O Aoi acompanha você até o metro" Sorriu de canto, as mãos na cintura.

"Folgado você baixinho" Aoi bagunçou os cabelos dele, fazendo-o soltar um palavrão "Mas eu vou sim".

"Ah, não precisa. É rapidinho".

"Eu faço questão Uru" E seu olhar foi um pouco mais intenso.

**-/-**

Eu não sabia se me sentia seguro com Aoi -a rua era muito perigosa- ou se me sentia incomodado com os olhares dele. Porque o metrô estava demorando tanto?

"Acho que estamos na estação errada...".

--

N/A: Aeee novo capitulo -acena- Bom gente, eu vou ter que começar a postar mais rápido. Porque a partir do dia 8 fico sem pc. Ai vai ser ultra difícil postar, demo ne, espero que entendam e me esperem ioi/.

Muuuuita obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram eu amo todo MUNDO -berro gay- Próximo capitulo, descubra os planos do Aoi :O


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: To repostando aqui no , mas eu quero deixar bem claro, que se ****plagiarem**** a fic novamente, eu **_**nunca**_** mais escrevo na vida (Y)**

**--**

**Título: **Afraid  
**Autora: **P-chan \o\

**Beta: **Eu e o Word ! Mas como o Word é uma porcaria, Arigato Domi-sempai xDv  
**Disclaimer:** Eles não, mas os sonhos maravilhosos sim.

**Gênero: **Angst/Romance  
**Classificação: **+18  
**Alertas: **Ahn...Palavrões o-õ? Violência? Muita angustia... Ah, sim. Essa fic era pra ser a one-shot do concurso AxU. Mas como eu não acabei a tempo, segui a sugestão dos meus amigos em transforma-la em uma fic de cap.s. Acho que só Oo

**Dedicatórias: **O Fê 8D que incentivou e que deu opiniões importantes. E ele também revisa pra ver se não fico confuso ù.ú/.

Susu, Na, brigada flor. Ela também me incentivou a continuar e eu a amo por isso

Domi, porque ela reclamava que não tinha fics novas xD

**Sinopse: **_é possível transformar dor em amor?_

**AOI POV'S**

Ele virou pra mim, os olhos levemente arregalados. Sorri satisfeito. Sim, eu tinha levado ele pra estação errada. Sim, foi de propósito. Agora, por será que eu fiz isso, hun?

"Temos que ir pra estação certa" Ele falou num tom, um tanto desesperado.

"Pra que a pressa Uru?"

"Eu to indo" e ele me deu as costas de novo, andando em passos rápidos. Céus, que curvas.

"Hey! Espera!!" Corri até ele, segurando-o pelo braço.

"Me solta Aoi."

"Pra que tanta pressa?"

"Eu preciso chegar em casa" E ele parecia nervoso, como se algo tivesse errado. Como se... Ele tivesse medo.

"Por favor, Aoi..." Acabei soltando ele.

"Tudo bem Uru! Vamos pra estação certa" Ele suspirou, me seguindo. Tsc, ele ainda estava nervoso.

-/-

Voltei pra casa de Kai chutando as pedras do caminho. No fim Uruha foi embora, meu plano - de cinco segundosb¹/b- não deu certo e ele parecia magoado comigo agora. Aoi, seu idiota. Como você quer continuar seu plano, tirando a pouca confiança que ele tem em você?

Abri a porta vendo Ruki e Kai jogando vídeo game e eu também joguei. Meu corpo no sofá, como peso morto.

"O que foi Aoi?"

"Nada..."

"Você virou um peixe agora, Aoi?"

"Haha, muito engraçado Ruki".

"Eu sei" Ele deu uma piscadinha pra mim.

_iInfernos/i. _Só queria ter realizado meu plano.

Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-Yaoi-

Dia anterior, uma merda. Noite mal dormida, encheção de saco da família. Nossa ontem foi b**tudo/b** _de ibom./i_

"Aoi?" Kai me chamou hesitante, talvez pela minha pose. Olheiras, braços cruzados, cara fechada e um olhar assassino.

"Credo! Que cara feia".

"Ru.ki" Falei entre dentes, fazendo ele virar um anjinho. Pena que essa pose não durou muito.

"KAI!!" E de repente, o baixinho estava atrás de Kai, segurando-o pelos ombros, tentando se esconder.

"O que foi Ruki?" O ruivo estava assustado. Olhei pra porta, vendo Uruha. Nãoooo. O problema não era Takashima e... Ahá! Achei o problema.

"Se esconder não vai adiantar Ruki"

"Posso tentar?"

"Ele vai lembrar do teu chilique" Ruki já estava pálido e entrando em pânico.

"Ele não pode lembrar...".

"Acalme-se Ru-chan!" Kai falou, fazendo o baixinho sentar. "Talvez ele nem passe por aqui."

"Bom dia Uruha" Cumprimentei o loiro, ignorando o drama de Ruki. Eu nunca ia entender este negócio de "amar" alguém.

"Bom dia..." Ele se jogou na carteira parecendo pior que eu. Não! Espera. Ele b**está/b **pior.

"Que cara é essa? Não dormiu também?"

"Pode ser..." Mas minha idéia de que ele apenas estava com sono, tanto quanto eu, mudou ao ver aquele corte em seu rosto. Não era a primeira vez que ele aparecia assim, mas ele sempre fugia do assunto, se escondendo das perguntas.

Cruzou os braços sobre a carteira, escondendo o rosto como se fosse dormir.

Fiquei observando um pouco ele, pra logo voltar minha atenção à Ruki e Kai.

"E ai?"

"Nem passou por aqui"

"Graças a deus" Ruki parecia bem melhor. Mas a imagem de Uruha, supostamente dormindo, era bem melhor que um chibi histérico. Hun. Será que ele realmente estava dormindo?

Comecei a acariciar os cabelos dele de leve, pra logo em seguida receber um olhar desconfiado. Dei um sorriso sem graça, mas ele ignorou voltando a fechar os olhos. O melhor de tudo, é que ele não me mandou parar ou afastou minha mão, assim continuei a mexer em seu cabelo.

-/-

"Que preguiça" Ruki resmungou deitado sobre a mesa da biblioteca.

"Já terminou sua parte, Ru-chan?" Kai perguntou, já sabendo da resposta. Ruki grunhiu algo.

"Estou terminando Kai" E eu ri, recebendo um olhar de ódio do chibi. Eu só sorri sarcasticamente, quando algo chamou minha atenção.

"Oe chibi".

"Eu não sou chibi..." Resmungou.

"Não! Não é isso...".

"Qual o próximo xingamento?" Revirei os olhos. Quer saber? Dane-se. Não deu dois minutos, Reita se aproximava da nossa mesa.

"Merda Aoi, porque não avisou?"

"Eu tentei. Mas você é tão infantil."

--

¹- se não deu pra entender, o plano foi criado em cinco segundos '-'

N/A: To **amando **escrever esta fic. Tipo, ta saindo tudo natural, rápido e eu amo mesmo mesmo mesmo. Amanhã ja devo ter o 5° cap. pronto

-tudo depende se minha fonte de inspiração for a escola - Mas amanha eu vou ficar estudando física ii/. Muuuito obrigada a todas que comentaram, que leram e aos seres espaciais que lêem 8D -besta-. -comentário gay- AMO VOCÊS (L)


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: To repostando aqui no , mas eu quero deixar bem claro, que se ****plagiarem**** a fic novamente, eu **_**nunca**_** mais escrevo na vida (Y)**

**--**

**Título:**Afraid  
**Autora: **P-chan \o\

**Beta: **Eu e o Word ! Mas como o Word é uma porcaria, Arigato Domi-sempai xDv  
**Disclaimer:** Eles não, mas os sonhos maravilhosos sim.

**Gênero: **Angst/Romance  
**Classificação: **+18  
**Alertas: **Ahn...Palavrões o-õ? Violência? Muita angustia... Ah, sim. Essa fic era pra ser a one-shot do concurso AxU. Mas como eu não acabei a tempo, segui a sugestão dos meus amigos em transformá-la em uma fic de cap.s. Acho que só Oo.

**Dedicatórias: **O Fê 8D que incentivou e que deu opiniões importantes. E ele também revisa pra ver se não fico confuso ù.ú/.

Susu, Na, brigada flor. Ela também me incentivou a continuar e eu a amo por isso

Domi, porque ela reclamava que não tinha fics novas xD

**Sinopse: **_é possível transformar dor em amor?_

**URUHA POV'S**

Ontem, definitivamente **não** foi um bom dia. Quando cheguei em casa, não tinha ninguém. O que foi bem estranho. Meu pai me ligou me mandando ir pra casa e nada dele?

Não demorou muito pra ele chegar _bêbado. _Eu preferia mil vezes que ele não estivesse ali. Hoje, ter que ir a escola foi quase uma tortura. Ter aula de matemática _justo hoje_ era uma tortura. Mesmo que eu tivesse cochilado um pouco. E agora um trabalho, problemático, com pessoas problemáticas.

"E agora?" Ruki estava quase se fundindo com a cadeira, de tanto que se encolheu.

"Enfrenta a fera. HEI SUZUKI!!" Aoi acenou para o loiro, fazendo Ruki ficar **roxo **de vergonha.

"Porque você o chamou, Aoi?"

"Oras Ruki, você não pode se esconder pra sempre".

"Seufilhodaputadesgraçado"

"Olha a boca chibi!!" Revirei os olhos. Ouvir os dois brigando _de novo_ era mais cansativo ainda.

"Vocês dois querem parar?" Kai tentava.

"Chamou Shiroyama?"

"Foi impressão sua Akira!"

"Cala a boca Ruki" O tal de Suzuki arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso e desconfiado.

"Eu sinto muito por esses dois Suzuki-san" Kai falou, fazendo uma breve reverência.

"Tudo bem" O loiro deu de ombros, indo até a outra mesa, com um grupo de seres estranhos.

"Você.me.paga, Aoi".

"Tanto faz" Kai revirou os olhos, também cansado das brigas constantes deles.

"Uruha, já terminou sua parte?"

"Hai...".

"Então vamos terminar logo o trabalho" Ruki resmungou, terminando sua parte assim como Aoi.

Aproveitei que eles ainda iam terminar. Cruzei os braços na mesa, e logo já estava cochilando.

-/-

Primeiro senti algo me cutucar. Alguém chamando e logo me chacoalhando com tudo. Mas eu **não **ia acordar.

"Vamos Uru. Acorda".

"Achamos alguém pior que o Aoi"

"Cala a boca, chibi".

"Vocês querem parar e me ajudar?"

"O sinal não tocou Kai. Deixa ele descansar um pouco".

"A gente tem que levar o trabalho, Aoi".

"Podem levar. Eu fico aqui com ele."

"Ah... Ta bom. Mas voltem antes do sinal tocar".

"Pode deixar. Hei Ruki! Cuidado com o Suzuki".

"Arg nem fala. Vamos logo Kai" Logo as vozes deles foram distanciando-se.

"Você deu sorte que eles deixaram você dormir" Grunhi algo, o fazendo rir. E droga, eu **sabia **que ele estava me encarando.

"Que foi?!" E ele deveria estar com aquele maldito sorriso de canto, agora.

"Você é muito fofo, Uru" Abri os olhos, encarando ele assustado e corado.

"Como?"

"Uru, você corou?" Pisquei algumas vezes, virando o rosto pro lado contrário dele. "Me deixa em paz Aoi" E ao escutar ele rindo, eu percebi que nem deveria ter vindo a escola.

--

**N/A:**_** Ok podem me matar, saiu curto mesmo. Mas não tinha como continuar, porque agora teremos a visão de Aoi sobre certas mudanças. Ufff.**_

_**Cap. 6 em andamento. Como podem ver, Aoi esta investindo no Uru 8D. E ferrando a vida do Ruki, anyyyway xD.**_

_**Espero que estejam gostando e relembrando sendo chata isso sim que algumas cenas estão sendo baseadas em fatos reais, então isso não é apenas imaginação.**_

Comentários gays: O GOD QUANTOS COMENTÁRIOS! AI EU AMO TANTO VOCÊS, MAS TANTO TANTO TAAAAAANTO! O brigada povo.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: To repostando aqui no , mas eu quero deixar bem claro, que se ****plagiarem**** a fic novamente, eu **_**nunca**_** mais escrevo na vida (Y)**

**--**

**Título: **Afraid  
**Autora: **P-chan \o\

**Beta: **Eu e o Word ! Mas como o Word é uma porcaria, Arigato Domi-sempai xDv  
**Disclaimer:** Eles não, mas os sonhos maravilhosos sim.

**Gênero: **Angst/Romance  
**Classificação: **+18  
**Alertas: **Ahn...Palavrões o-õ? Violência? Muita angustia... Ah, sim. Essa fic era pra ser a one-shot do concurso AxU. Mas como eu não acabei a tempo, segui a sugestão dos meus amigos em transforma-la em uma fic de cap.s. Acho que só Oo

**Dedicatórias: **O Fê 8D que incentivou e que deu opiniões importantes. E ele também revisa pra ver se não fico confuso ù.ú/.

Susu, Na, brigada flor. Ela também me incentivou a continuar e eu a amo por isso

Domi, porque ela reclamava que não tinha fics novas xD

**Sinopse: **_é possível transformar dor em amor?_

**AOI POV'S**

Eu estava me divertindo com tudo isso. As reações e respostas de Takashima só me incentivavam a continuar. E agora vê-lo corado daquele jeito? Ele era realmente encantador.

E eu estava prestes a falar algo bem idiota, mas bem idiota mesmo, que poderia acabar com o momento; mas graças aos céus - ou qualquer entidade divina-, o celular dele tocou, me impedindo. Ele levantou o rosto pegando o celular, ao encarar o visor, franziu levemente o cenho.

"Que foi?"

"Número desconhecido..."

"Atende e vê quem é, oras." Falei como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Ele me encarou e eu apenas sorri, fazendo-o revirar os olhos.

"Alô" E a expressão dele mudou, ficando com os olhos arregalados. "Yuki, é você mesmo?" Pera pera pera. Pára tudo!! Quem diabos era Yuki? "Quando você chegou? Hun... Hoje? É claro que você pode me visitar." Opaaaaaa. Como assim? E porque ele estava com um sorriso tão lindo? "Eu estou no mesmo colégio. Sim, este mesmo.Você vem? Te vejo na saída" _Te vejo na saída? _Ele ainda se lembra da minha existência? Helloooooou. Eu to do teu ladooooo.

Cruzei os braços, emburrado. É pode-se dizer que meu mau humor voltou, **em dobro. **Ele me olhou inocentemente, como se perguntasse: "O que houve?" ainda no celular. E eu achando que o dia poderia melhorar...

-/-

"E ai? O que a gente vai fazer hoje?" Ruki perguntou, arrumando as coisas.

"Ah! Hoje não vou poder fazer nada" Kai estava um pouco corado.

"Ah! Eu esqueci que era hoje".

" O que?"

"Você não se lembra do encontro do Kai, Aoi?"

"Ahhhh! É mesmo. Ne Kai, pode me responder uma coisa?"

"Claro Aoi!"

"Como você pode amar ele?" Kai me olhou confuso. "Você nem o conhece pessoalmente. Só pela internet".

"Oras Aoi. Mesmo que seja pela internet, eu o amo sim!"

"Sem ofender Kai, mas amor pela internet não dá certo."

"Nossa! Muito obrigado pelo apoio" E era a primeira vez que eu via Kai sendo sarcástico.

"Esquece ele Kai. Aoi está de mau humor" Ruki tinha razão. Mas não era por isso que eu tinha que falar daquele jeito com ele.

"Desculpa Kai, acho que to meio cansado. Qual o nome dele?"

"Er... Eu não sei...".

"Não sabeee?" Ruki começou a rir e Kai deu um sorriso sem graça.

"Eu só sei o nick do msn dele...".

"Serve..."

"É tenshi" Huuun... Bom nick pra enganar alguém. Anjo, he.

"Vamos nos conhecer hoje" E ele estava aos suspiros já.

"Quando?"

"Você bebeu?" Encarei Ruki. " Ele ta falando disso há dias, e você fica fazendo um monte de perguntas." Olhei pra Kai, que me olhava como se disse-se: _é verdade..._

Praticamente rosnei, fazendo os dois pararem de falar. Eu estava tão irritado com o fato de Uruha ir se encontrar com esse tal de Yuki, que acabei esquecendo de Kai. E ainda fiz o favor de falar só merda sobre o amor dele.

"Aoi?"

"Desculpa Kai, eu acabei esquecendo mesmo".

"Tudo bem" Ele sorriu pra mim " Vamos nos encontrar no Shopping. Aquele perto da sua casa".

"Ahhhn! Quem sabe depois eu dou uma passada lá pra conhecer ele."

"Certo!!" Ruki sorriu, como se tivesse feliz também. Ah qual é. Eu só fiquei nervoso...

"Você vai no Shopping com a gente depois Uru?" O loiro pareceu despertar de seus pensamentos, olhando Kai confuso.

"Shopping?"

"Kai vai encontrar a pessoa que ele gosta" Kai sorriu, corando.

"Ahh, desculpa não vai dar. Eu prometi sair com um amigo meu...".

"Ahh tudo bem! Aoi, acho que somos os únicos encalhados por aqui...".

"Aoi?" Eu deveria estar com uma expressão assassina agora. Por que ele tinha que me lembrar que ia sair com. Aquele ser?

-/-

Já estávamos próximos do portão da saída e eu me remoendo de raiva. Se Kai e Ruki não estivessem aqui, eu seria capaz de pular no amigo de Takashima, sem nem conhecê-lo. Quando chegamos ao portão, Uru, consequentemente eu, não precisamos nem olhar em volta. Pois logo ouvimos alguém gritando e se jogando em cima do loiro.

"TAKAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"

--

**N/A: **_** apanha Eu parei ai de propósito ta ta ta? mostra língua Quero ver todo mundo tentando adivinhar quem é o ser desconhecido. Pois bem, saibam de uma coisa. Eu não tenho um prêmio pra dar não XDDD. Próximo cap. "O ser desconhecido" será revelado, e o encontro foforoso de Kai. Bye minna.**_

EU AMO VOCÊS gay


End file.
